criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Taryon Darrington
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Taryon Gary Darrington | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = true | Name = Taryon Gary DarringtonThe spelling of "Taryon Darrington" was confirmed by Sam Riegel. (source) | AKA = Tary Tary Jumbo (by Grog) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Artificer (Alchemist) | Age = 28 | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Wildmount (home) | Family = Maria Darrington (mother) Howard Darrington (father) Maryanne Darrington (younger sister) | Connections = Doty (construct; best friend; transcriber) Vox Machina (allies) | Profession = Self-Proclaimed Adventurer Aspiring Author Tinkerer Alchemist | StatsRef = | Level = 13 | HP = 106 | AC = 15 | DC = 17 | Str = 12 | Dex = 11 | Con = 12 | Int = 18 | Wis = 8 | Cha = 15 | FanArt = }} Taryon Darrington is a human artificer played by Sam Riegel. Description Appearance |artist=advocatingAvian |source=https://twitter.com/advocatingAvian/status/832009192655314944}} ]] Taryon is a handsome human male with shoulder-length, feathered, dirty blonde hair. He has blue-green eyes and a well-groomed goatee adorning his dashing smirk. His frame is svelte and he is adorned in a set of polished immaculate breastplate armor that looks to be barely used, with numerous satchels all around him as well as jewelry and adornments. He has a silver helmet that shines with many embedded gems, including diamonds and opals. Personality Taryon tends to underestimate the intelligence of the people he meets. He assumed that none of Vox Machina were literate. When Percy asked him how Doty worked, Taryon began by explaining the basic functions of levers, pulleys, and inclines. Tary does not ask for names very often, instead choosing to give (often rude) nicknames to the people he meets. Biography Background Taryon has a great deal of wealth given to him by his father, who is a businessman. His younger sister Maryanne is set to inherit everything unless Tary can prove himself to his father, and so he set out to become a hero. He has traveled with other adventuring groups in the past, but his companions ended up leaving him behind. . Tary later lied and said that they were all killed. He claimed to have killed a small beholder at some point in the past with help from sell swords, who "took it out into a field and, sort of roughed it up" for Taryon, who then dealt the killing blow to the beast. Tary eventually admitted that he has never been on a real adventure, and he had only been "adventuring" for a month or so before meeting Vox Machina. Relationships Doty - construct, (auto?)biographer. Only listens to Taryon. Vox Machina '- current employees as sellswords taking Taryon on their next adventure, 50000 Gold promised, 1 magic silver and an IOU for 16,000 Gold paid. . Known to Grog as "Tary Jumbo" '''Family '- Does not have a healthy relationship with his family, espescially his father and sister. '''Character Information Quests Taryon is on a quest to become a heroic adventurer in order to prove himself to his father, so that he can inherit some of his family's wealth instead of it all being passed on to his younger, stronger sister. Taryon is writing a book about his adventures. He is still trying to decide on a name for it, and has come up with many possible titles. Taryon keeps a list of adventures and acts of bravery he believes he needs to attempt to become a true adventurer. Known Items on List: * Kill a Naga * Kill a Dragon * Go to the Nine Hells * Rescue a maiden * Teleport (accomplished through Keyleth's Transport via Plants spell ) * Transport a Treasure * Escort a Muckity Muck * A Revenge Plot * A Classic Dungeon Crawl * Solving a Mysterious Riddle * The Old Fashioned Double Cross * Shopping Mission Notable Items * Bag of Holding * Helm of Brilliance * Item similar to a Rod of Lordly Might which cost 60,000 gold (Can turn into a sword, Battle Axe, Heavy Crossbow. Can burst into flames. 'Able to turn into whatever Taryon wants') * Alchemists Satchel * Navigator's Tools Abilities Artificer Abilities * Healing Draught * Infuse Magic * Mechanical Servant Helm of Brilliance By pulling a gem from the Helm of Brilliance, Taryon can cast a spell based on the gem he selected. The Helm of Brilliance has a DC of 18. * Diamond: Prismatic Spray Spells * Invisibility * Sanctuary References Art: Category:Wildmount